Mata Nui Military
The Mata Nui Military was a loose organization of the military forces of the Matoran of the island of Mata Nui. The three largest and most famous forces were the Ta-Koro Guard, the Ussalry, and the Gukko Force. The Ko-Matoran formed the Sanctum Guard to defend Ko-Koro, and worked with the Ta-Koro Guard to defend the Tren Krom Break, known by the Guard as the "North Watch"). They also accepted a Guard unit during the Bohrok War to defend Ko-Koro. Po-Koro, along with Ga-Koro, had much smaller defense forces which relied on other guards for help (the Po-Koro Guard evacuated their Koro using borrowed Defense Force boats, and the Defense Force, in turn, relied on the Ussalry for training Keras and eventually requiring assistance from their special Boxor Squad (although the latter proved largely ineffective, the vehicle pilots remained to fight and helped tame the Pahrak after the battle). History The Matoran-Rahi War During this war the forces of Mata Nui saw the most action. Ta-Koro took the brunt of Makuta Terdiax's forces, fighting the Rahi threat all across Mata Nui. The Charred Forest in Ta-Koro resulted from the carnage from the battles between the two sides. Kongu and the Gukko Force defended Le-Koro from the waves of Nui-Rama that attacked the treetop city. Onepu and the Ussalry battled tunneling Rahi in the mines of Onu-Koro. The three currently existing members of this alliance sent forces to each others aid, but the Rahi were too strong. Although they lacked organization, the sheer number of them forced Jaller to abandon his outer defenses and fall back behind the city. In Onu-Koro they were faring no better - The Koro was under siege, and Onepu was using all his resources to try and break the Rahi forces. Le-Koro drove back the Nui Rama swarms, but was continually harassed by the angry insects in small raids. When the Rahi abruptly ended attacking and headed to destroy Kini-Nui, Kongu and Turaga Matau guessed their intent and rallied the Guard and Ussalry in a counter-attack. In the Battle of Kini Nui, the combined forces of the Chronicler's Company, the Guard, the Ussalry, and the Gukko Force defeated the Rahi. The Toa Mata then traveled to the lair of Makuta Teridax and defeated him, ending the war. The Bohrok War The Bohrok War devastated the Mata Nui military, which was unable to effectively defend the island. The Bohrok were a force far beyond the Matoran. The Ta-Koro Guard was able to keep the Bohrok out of the city itself, but the rest of Ta-Wahi was trashed. The Gukko Force in Le-Koro was overwhelmed, with all the Matoran of the city infected with Krana. The Ussalry had its own problems: Nuhvok tunneled underneath the city and then collapsed structures, while Gahlok flooded the tunnels. The force tunneled underground to meet these creatures. Ga-Koro was nearly destroyed by the Pahrak, and it was only the defeat of the Bahrag that stopped them. The Rahkshi While the Bohrok were bad, the Rahkshi were nightmares for the Mata Nui military. Ta-Koro and Onu-Koro fell in a matter of hours(the force played no significant part in these battles, it was the Toa Nuva that held them off), the Ussalry not even putting up a fight in Onu-Koro. Only the Ta-Koro Defense Force played any part in these battles, and even their part was minimal- a few warriors fought at Ta-Koro, and Takua attempted (unsuccessfully) to fight off a Rahkshi at Onu-Koro Le-Koro was damaged, but remained intact, mostly due to the Rahkshi's quest taking them away from the city. The Mata Nui military was disbanded upon the Matoran's return to Metru Nui. Known Members * Ta-Koro Guard * Gukko Force * Ussalry * Sanctum Guard * Ga-Koro Defense Force * Po-Koro Guard Known Commanders *Jaller, Captain of the Ta-Koro Guard. *Kongu, Commander of the Le-Koro Gukko Force. *Onepu, High Captain of the Ussalry of Onu-Koro. *Hahli, Co-Chief of the Ga-Koro Defense Force. *Macku, Co-Chief of the Ga-Koro Defense Force. Category:Matoran Universe Category:Matoran Category:2001 Category:2002 Category:2003 Category:Mata Nui Category:Matoran military